


Bird and Cat

by WatermelonShips



Series: Haft Baked Ideas. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Stampy's Lovely world, evo, evolution - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Crossover, Gen, Haft Baked Idea, I don't know what else to tag, Or would it be an, This idea came out better in my head, Watcher Grian, Winged Grian, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonShips/pseuds/WatermelonShips
Summary: Steamed from the what if instead of becoming a hermit, Grian becomes a helper.





	Bird and Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: ??? comment if so.  
If you liked this haft baked idea, feel free to continue it as your own!!

It’s been a few months since the Watchers took Grian from Evolution and made him a Watcher. Currently, Grian stood in front two tall Watchers, more specially the two who took him in the first place. They had asked for him to meet him in the portal room.

“Grian,” One of them spoke, “we requested to see you because as the ones who made you, we are responsible for your missions.”

“Yes and the Council had assigned you a world to interact with,” The other one said, “The world is called Lovely World and under normal circumstances we would accompany you to help you build the Watcher Towers and help you learn how to stay hidden…”

“However, the Council wants you interact with inhabitants of Lovely World.” The first continued, “And around this time next, you will be bringing one of them with you.”

Grian was shocked when he heard this, “Take someone away from their home?!”

“Yes, and normally we would just take them like what we did with you and the others, however; with how you reacted and how protective and attached and overall extremely loyal he is to his friends; we don’t want a repeat, so we need someone down there.

Grian looked at the Watchers, “Why me, why not someone else? Why can’t one of you do it?”

“Because you’re not a full Watcher yet and in the terms of humans, you still look like it… Even with the wings...”-The wings of Grian’s back suddenly felt heavy as he ruffled them uncomfortably.-“We will fix the colors right before you enter Lovely World.” The Watcher said. “You don’t have choice whether or not you want to this Grian.”

Grian thought for a moment, “At least tell me his name.”

“William. And when you get to Lovely World, you won’t remember anything, but you’re name and how to fly however-”

“What?!” Grian exclaimed, “But I don’t-“

“Don’t interrupt young one! You will gain your memories when you bring William back here.”

The other Watcher nodded, “Yes and month prior to your due date, we will start visiting you in your dreams. You’re wings and attire will indeed change as well”

“Alright…” Grian said.

The portal suddenly lit up. “Step through the portal Grian.”

Grian let out a sigh and complied, walking to the portal. He stepped through the portal, the world going black.

~~~

Grian opened his eyes and stood up, holding a hand to his pounding hand. He stretched his multicolored bird wings and wipe the snow off of his white jeans. Grian rolled up the sleeves to his orange and red striped sweater. He took a step back, noticing a giant tree with melons in it and a sign sitting on a pile of cobble stone, reading “Welcome to Stampy’s Lovely World”.

The winged man turned around, seeing an igloo, with a sign on it as well. “Emergency Igloo.” Grian read out loud.

“Ello?” A voice called out. Grian turned to the voice, locking eyes with a cat.

“Hi?” Grian said back to the cat.

The cat held out his hand, “I’m Stampy! And welcome to my Lovely World!”

Grian took his hand, shaking it, “I’m Grian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Become a Watermelon today-  
https://discord.gg/V7FZGd8


End file.
